Forgotten Holiday
by TheBlackDivine
Summary: Blue overlooks a snowy day from his gym, having forgotten all about Christmas! When a lone traveler collapses in the snow and interrupts his trail of thought, things change. This summary sucks, I know. I am horrible at summaries, so read it.


Blue wasn't sure how long he had been in love with him, but he knew it had been quite some time. Between their rivalry and training they never saw each other much, and he never spoke even when they did. It had started out as a severe amount of respect, the calm determination he handled his Pokémon with was awe inspiring, he would be a fool not to admit that. Somewhere along the line though, things became complicated, that respect had given way to a crush and then full-blown love, not that he would ever tell Red any of this.

It was a cold night, the snow was falling heavily outside as he looked out the windows of his gym. A sigh fell from his lips as he sent out a silent prayer that Red would be okay up on the summit of Mt. Silver, though his thoughts were interrupted as he saw someone walking south towards Pallet Town before the figure collapsed into the freezing snow. Blue immediately ran out to help the traveler, who was bundled in a ridiculous amount of winter wear that hid his identity. He carried him into the gym and peeled off the frozen outer layers and the facial wrappings, to find his rival and friend.

He brought Red to the upper level and sat him next to the fire place before removing a few more damp layers of clothing and wrapping a blanket around him. Thoughts began creeping into his mind as he waited for the young man to wake up. _What is he doing out in this storm? Why didn't he just rest at the Pokémon Center? Better yet, why didn't he just fly home?_ His thoughts raced as the color came back into Red's face, _how long had he been out there?_ Blue left the room to start some hot chocolate and found the trainer sitting up and silently warming his hands when he returned.

"Oh, you're awake. Good to know that you aren't frozen to death. What were you doing out there anyway?" Blue asked, setting the mugs of cocoa on the coffee table only to be met with silence. He didn't know if he had expected a reply, but he wasn't shocked when he didn't get one, he only sat with Red in silence until the other turned and looked at him, smirking slightly. "What? What is that look for?" he questioned, only for his guest to point to the calendar, as if to say "Look at the day, idiot." Blue's eyes darted to the wall before widening when he realized that he had forgotten Christmas. _ How did I forget this?!_ Red chuckled and patted him on the back. "So I suppose you were on your way to spend it with your mom." He asked, and Red nodded before taking a deep breath.

Blue looked out the window and noted that it was now impossible to travel, the snow had piled up outside the gym doors. His thoughts tainted by guilt, his sister was spending Christmas alone now.

"And you."

He jumped a little and turned to face Red in disbelief. "W-what? Did you just…talk?!" he asked, bewildered. Red laughed, "I did, and I didn't just come down to see my mom. I missed you too."

Blue's mouth was opening and shutting in surprise, Red was _talking_. Then the words finally sank in. "You…missed me?" Of course Blue had missed Red, but he never expected to be missed as well.

Red smiled softly and hugged him. "Of course I did, we may be rivals, but we're also friends." Blue couldn't help but marvel at the sound of his voice, so calm and focused, just like the rest of him. "I-I missed you too. It's been weird not battling you periodically. I mean, sure as a Gym Leader I battle people all the time, but none of them have the same fire that you do." He admitted before it dawned on him exactly what he had said and he turned away to hide his blush.

Red noticed this and chuckled softly.

'"Blue?"

The Gym Leader turned to face he friend, ready to explain what he had said, but was stopped by a pair of chapped lips pressed warmly against his.

"I love you too, Merry Christmas."

~FIN~

**A/N: BlackDivine here, sooo fluffily cuuuute! This is also a milestone for me, because it is the first PG fic I have ever written, so it can safely fit in the K-T category! Thanks for reading, feel free to give me some feedback, and check out my other fics!**


End file.
